


Blind Date (A Short EddMatt Fanfic)

by Iamthe_BEES



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Date, First Dates, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthe_BEES/pseuds/Iamthe_BEES
Summary: Matt gets set up on a blind date by his friend Tom.Edd gets set up on a blind date by his friend Tord.Edd and Matt are on a blind date with each other at a tacky restaurant.
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 15





	Blind Date (A Short EddMatt Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually a re-write, I wrote the original sometime in 2017 or 18.  
> (God, the original was TERRIBLE!)

Matt sat alone at some ‘fancy romantic restaurant’ as Tom described it, Matt thought the place was subpar at best. He had been sitting and waiting for only a few minutes, but Matt was already missing the sight of his own beautiful face, but his mind started to wonder before he could think of an alternative way to see his face. 

He started to think about the person Tom set him up with, would his date be a blond, a brunet, or perhaps a ginger like himself, would they be timid and shy or outgoing and talkative. Matt was starting to imagine his ideal date partner, surprisingly his first thought was not a double of himself, when he suddenly heard a small ringing noise. Reaching into his pocket, Matt reachrived his phone to see if it was the source of the noise, and it was. 

Tom was calling.

“How are you holding up, Matt?” Tom asked as Matt held the phone up to his ear.

“I’m doing fine,” Matt says defensively.

“Alright then, has your date showed up yet?” Tom asked again, “how would I know,” Matt said, annoyed “you didn’t tell me how my date will look”, “I told you his _name_ ” Tom said slowly as if he was talking to a toddler. “After all, it’s not a _blind date_ if you know who your date is”, “that’s just rubbish!” Matt complained, “no it’s not, it’s fun. Well anyway, I only called to tell you I’m going out to the bar. So I’ll be home late.” “Ookay, why should I care?” Matt asked, “Oh, you know incase you want to take the date somewhere more private, winke winke”

It took Matt a second for all the cogs in his brain to process what Tom was implying, but when the puzzle pieces fell into place he yelled out, forgetting he was in a half filled restaurant, “TOM!” Matt quickly placed his free hand over his mouth and whispered a small ‘sorry’ to anyone in direct earshot of his outburst. “Haha, very funny Tom” Matt snapped back at Tom who was now laughing hysterically straight into the phone.

“I want grandkids~” Tom said mockingly, before hanging up, leaving Matt red in embarrassment.

~~~~~~~

Meanwhile on the other side of this setup is someone who is equally as red as Matt. Edd.

Edd was also set up on a blind date by his best friend and neighbor, Tord. He had said that Edd needed to get out a bit more, since he had been cooped up in his house working on some project. Obviously Tord could appreciate dedication, but Edd was giving a bit too much. So Tord, like any good friend, set Edd up on a blind date. Which Edd took surprisingly well, until the actual day of the date.

It had started around 5 o’clock, an hour till the meeting time, Edd was finishing getting ready, when he stopped and asked Tord.

“What if he’s a no-show?” Tord looked up from his phone and lifted an eyebrow, Edd continued “Like what if whoever I’m supposed to meet is just joking and trying to embarrass others,” Edd looks at Tord with pleading eyes for some comfort for his worries.

“Don’t worry Edd,” Tord said, his accent spilling into every word “The guy you’re being setup with is, well also getting set up for this date”, Edd sighed “oh, okay then”.

Edd’s worries had seemed to fade once again, and he finished getting ready with only a bit of small talk between the two friends. But by the time they had gotten into Tord’s bright red car Edd started to doubt the idea of a blind date, fiddling with the dark green tie he had picked out to match his lighter green button up, Tord notice the unease his friend was in and as they started driving he asked “what now?” Edd didn’t stop playing with his tie “what if he doesn’t like me or I end up embarrassing myself?” Tord looked over at Edd for a second before turning his focus back onto the road “Come on Edd, it’s just a date, not like you have to ever see them again” Edd nodded, but continued to fiddle with anything he could reach, obviously still very nerves and on edge about the situation.

Once they pulled up at the restaurant Tom and Tord agreed to send their friends, Edd looked out the window and quickly said, “Looks like it’s closed, welp let's head home!” Tord looked over at the other quizzically then at the restaurant, “Unless a half full restaurant means it’s actually closed, I think it’s open” Tord chuckled as Edd pouted in defeat “Come on Edd it’s going to be fine, just call me if anything goes wrong, k?” “Alright” Edd got out the car sluggishly, “Have fun Edd!” Tord called before driving off. 

Edd puffed out his chest and walked into the subpar restaurant.

~~~~~~~

Matt at this point had settled for admiring himself on the camera from his phone, when he heard a small bell ring indicating someone had entered the establishment. He looked over to the entrance to see that a short brunet man dressed in all green talking to a young woman in the waitress uniform, then the women pointed in his general direction and started leading the short man towards the corner booth where Matt was seated. He quickly looked down at his phone closing the camera and checked if Tom had possibly texted him about his date.

“Um, excuse me are you Matt?” the short brunet asked timidly. Matt just stared for a second before catching himself and answering.

“Oh, yes, yes I’m Matt, you must be Edd then, right?” Matt answered straightening his green overcoat, Edd slipped into the seat across from Matt and nodded “Yep” they then fell into an awkward silence, neither of them brave enough to start any sort of conversation. Then Edd cut the silence by asking, “so how did you get set up?” “hm,” Matt looked up at Edd “oh my roommate-best friend set me up, you?” “Best friend-neighbor” Edd answered nonchalantly, “what kind of hobbies are you into?” Edd asked again, Matt hesitated, he didn’t really have any hobbies upart from admiring himself, “does collecting mirrors just to then admire yourself count as a hobby?” Matt shrugged. Edd tried to hold back laughter, failing miserably and started to chuckle at his date's answer, Matt started to blush, how could he have messed up so early into the date? But quickly he started to laugh along with the shorter male, just something about Edd’s laugh was contagious.

Eventually a comforting silence fell over the two brits, and Edd started to really take in Matts features, the way his hair flicked forward perfectly, and how freckles covered his cheeks and nose. Matt as well looked over Edd noticing how his chocolate eyes match his chocolate coloured hair, Matt then looked away not wanting Edd to think he was staring, so instead he looked around at the red and rose themed decor that surrounded them on every wall.

“Tacky,” Matt commented, Edd looked around the room as well to see what Matt ment, and he agreed saying “they’re kind of pushing the ‘romantic’ theme aren’t they” “yep” Matt nodded along “I don’t actually have any money with me” Matt said looking over at Edd with a lopsided smile, “me neither” Edd gave a sheepish smile as a light blush dusted over his cheeks, Matt thought Edd looked adorable like this but quickly snapped out of his daze, “what if we ditch this place and go watch some movies at my place?” Matt suggested, “Okay!” Edd said cheerfully. And with that they left the restaurant, avoiding any staff on the way out.

  
  



End file.
